Battle to rock the Heavens: Ryuka Uchiha vs Ahatake Kurosaki!
Another Kurosaki Morning (sorry folks) Aoi was sleeping peacefully next to Kyuui when the sun crept in. Yes the sun and she stirred slightly sitting up. Instantly, Kyuui's arms wrapped around her waist in a tight embrace. "Mmm...." The silver-haired girl muttered, half-asleep and half-awake. "....Don't have to get up now..." Aoi put her arms around her sister and kissed her lightly. "I would love to stay in bed but we have a problem. The sun is out. there is now sun in this dimension." "Hmmm...?" Kyuui raised a tired eyebrow towards the bright light streaming from their windows, and winced in pain. "Oh... that's right.... I forgot..." She mumbled in irritance, releasing Aoi immediately. "You're not used to seeing the sun are you Kyuui?" Aoi asked, looking disappointed at being released. A shaken head was her response. The silver-haired girl simply climbed out of bed, stretching in order awaken herself more fully. "Let's hurry up and get ready..." She muttered, yawning loudly. "Before we miss breakfast..." "Yeah, and maybe we can get some answer's." She put her clothes on and waited for Kyuui to do the same. ---- In an instant, they were dressed, prepared, and were now heading down stairs. Aoi looked longingly at Kyuui as they walked downstairs. Everyone was at teh table and Akane was talking to Ahatake with Kibou paying close attention. "Hey Dad I got you some butter." She looked at the label. "The label says "Famously Spreadable"." She handed him the butter container. "Funny Akane," Lukino started. "Doesn't you label say the same thing?" "Adn what does yours say Lukino? May Cause drowsiness?" Akane replied sharply. In turn, Kibou laughed. "Sorry, Lukino. But that round goes to Akane." Everyone else laughed as well. Aoi sat next to Kyuui and it was all she could do to stop herself from merging their chairs into one. Her restlessness, her longing... it made Kyuui smile a bit, even as she glanced over at her older sibling. As much as they had grown, her rivalry still remained in tact, at least for the moment. Watching someone who was normally cool-headed act like this... was amusing to her, at the very least. It would be very soon, now... She took a sip of her drink. "You know," Akane started to no one in particular. "I normally wouldn't approve of those two's relationship. But it keeps them happy, and us alive no?" A dismissive grunt came from her husband in reply. Ryuka and Taiyou merely shrugged casually, and Kyashi shook her head slightly in exasperation. "Do you have a problem with it Kibou-chan?" Akane asked turning to her husband. "Not really..." Kibou murmured. "Good." Akane's tail wrapped around her lover's neck. "Because if you had it would have costed you." "Now, now, Akane..." Kibou muttered lazily, putting a hand around her tail. "No need for violence..." "No I mean there'd be nos ex for you tonight." She said cheerfully, eating some noodles. Kibou cocked an eyebrow. "That's coming from you, Miss Easily-Angered-When-Not-Having-Me-In-Bed?" Everyone around the table laughed, including Akane. "Hey Grandpa!" Aoi poked his arm. "What's up with the sun?" "Oh that's right I never told you two." "Why?" Aoi asked. "Weren't you two busy last night?" Ahatake asked and Aoi turned red. "Anyway I reversed summoned the house into the real world." Kyuui's eyes drifted towards her grandfather, and she sighed heavily. "Darn it, grandpa... I liked the moon..." She complained. "It was refreshing." Aoi agreed. "Sure gang up on me." Ahatake muttered. Ryuka smirked innocently. "I think your cherished grandaughter has gone over to the dark side..." He said in fake shock. "I still hate you." Aoi told Ryuka and that made Ahatake smile. "Why, thank you, Aoi." Ryuka replied. Aoi ignored this and just turned to look at Kyuui, barely eating at all. "Kyuui, you're going to starve your sister to death." Daisuke pointed out. "Jeez..." Kyuui stared over at her sister in expaseration, then smiled a bit. "I guess it can't be helped, then..." She reached over, grabbed the dual chopsticks, grabbed a bit of noodles from her sister's plate, and held them up. "Say 'Ahhh...'" Aoi turned red as she opened her mouth. Ahatake muttered, "I love being right." "About what?" Ryuka muttered, as Kyuui stuffed the food promptly into Aoi's mouth. "The fact that you like to kill a lot?" "No, you idiot!" Ahatake replied. "I was right that Kyuui loves Aoi." Aoi meanwhile was chewing. "Oh." Ryuka said lazily, putting his cheek to rest on his hand in a tired fashion. "That was my second guess." "Sure." Ahatake replied laughing as he threw an apple at Ryuka's head. Aoi was just chewing away but decided to take her chopsticks from her sister. "Thanks, but I hink I can eat on my own now. Besides if you feed me you'll never get a chance to eat anything." In return to the action against him, Ryuka raised his hand and caught it. "All right..." Kyuui turned back around to her own food, looking over at Aoi. "Just, try not to stare too much again, OK?" "You make it sound easy." Aoi replied slurping up her noodles. A slow smile came across Kyuui's face in response. "Am I that breathtaking to you?" She asked coyly, although starting to eat some of her own food as well. "Yeah." Aoi replied and Akane giggled slightly. "Their kinda like we were when we were younger, right Kibou?" She asked. "Tch. I wasn't a girl..." He retorted. Akane simply responded by hitting her husband on the skull. "I think the sunlights driving you crazy Kibou." Akane said twitching the sharpest part of her tail near his face. "O-OW!" The poor man yelled, holding the top of his head with both hands. "W-what was that for, woman?!" "You asked for it." Akane replied and resumed eating. Aoi had finished her food and just resumed staring at Kyuui. Ahatake was on the verge of laughing but in interest of his own life, kept his mouth shut. It didn't go unnoticed by Kyuui, who passed a skeptical glance towards her older sister. "....you're staring again, Aoi." "Sorry." Aoi muttered and looked away. Kyuui simply turned back to her food again. A bird came flying in through the window, dropping a letter on Aoi's lap. She opened it and read it carefully. "I see." She muttered her face growing cold. "A new target." She got up and picked up her sword from by the door. "What...?" The Uchiha family was immediately surprised by the news. A new target? Who could it be this time? "Nee-san..." Kyuui started, getting up from her chair. "Who is it?" "A rogue ninja from Konohagkaure." Aoi replied. "They want me to kill him and bring back the head as proof." "I see." Kyuui simply shrugged, her shoulders raising and falling slightly. "Well, have fun with that." Aoi gave her sister as kiss, and turned to walk out. "I always do." And she was out the door running west. "Wasn't she dropped on her head as a baby?" Lukino asked. "Personally I think she was thrown." Daisuke replied. WHOMP! Kyuui gave them a smack each on the head. "Stop talking about nee-san like that!" She scolded. "Ow." Lukino muttered while Ryu giggled. "You got that from Akane's side of the family that's for sure..." "Hmph!" Lynterria told Kyuui to sit back down, and she began to clean up the plates that were emptied. Ahatake got up. "I have to go check on the Village. I left a Darkness Clone in charge but I worry about the state of my office when I leave one there." Ryuka took the time to look upwards at him, hiz gaze a bit more open-eyed. "Don't get yourself into trouble, all right?" He asked coolly. "Right." Ahatake replied and walked over to Kyashi. "By the way, Ryuka has a hidden stash of liquor in boiler room that he drinks every night before going to bed." And he opened a portal and walked through it. "See ya." And the portal closed. Now it was silent. But not for long... Ryuka's eyes widened, as Kyashi's appalled look turned towards him at Ahatake's revelation. "...God. Damn it." Everyone around the table from Ahatake's family looked nervous. "Has he signed his will yet?" Lukino wondered. The next thing the Uchiha knew, he was being yanked by his collar into the air, Kyashi's boring gaze into his own. "You'd better pray that Ahatake just told me that for his own amusement..." She said slowly. "Because if it's true, you won't be drinking, or eating anything for a while." Ryuka simply gulped. "Y-yes, ma'am...." Luckily a distraction came though that door in the form of Aoi, splattered with blood and carrying money. "Huh?" Kyashi turned around to look over at the woman. "Aoi! That was fast..." "Wasn't much of a fight." She replied. "Still keeps me with money, and keeps me from going blind so I'm satisfied. Where's grandpa?" "He went over to Kurogakure in order for Kage business..." Ryuka replied, as Kyashi set him back down gently. "Ah. Well I've got to hit shower's!" It seemed her cheerful nature had returned. "Care to join me Kyuui?" Kyuui smiled. "Sure, why not?" Kibou's eyes widened immediately, before a vicious blush began to crawl up into his cheeks. He put his face to his palm in embarrassment at his two daughter's blunt nature. "What...." And the two girls ran upstairs. "You don't think their going to-" Lukino began. "Oh I have no idea." Daisuke replied. "Seems they take more after me than you Kibou." Akane giggled. "...." Kibou just shook his head in disbelief in embarrassment. Akane grabbed Kibou's hand and started to drag him upstairs. "C'mon I've got a treat for you." He was too stunned to even resist. Ryuka simply shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "It's times like this that I wish I had a camera..." He mused, smirking. "Why?" Lynterria asked having finally sat down at the table. Akiko was nowhere in sight. "...." Ryuka passed a skeptical glare towards the oblivious woman. "....oh, nothing..." "If you say so." Lynterria replied and then moans and giggles could be heard from upstairs. "....I'm outta here." Kyashi grumbled, walking off calmly to the outside area. "Hey Kyashi." A voice called down from one of the tree's outside. It was Akiko. "Needed some sun?" The blonde-haired woman sighed. "Yeah, and not to mention the family's having "fun"...." She called back up, using her fingers in order to emphasize the word. "Akane and Kibou are at it again?" "Mhm." "What about the twin terrors?" "...The same thing, Akiko. And they're making quite a noise up there..." Akiko's appearance had changed over time. She now resembled a red and black haired teen girl. "I think it's cute." She smiled and jumped down landing in a position similar to how a dog sits. "I think it's annoying..." Kyashi replied, folding her arms across her chest. "It ain't healthy for them to do it so often. But...then again, you'd probably agree with your brother, right?" "Always have." She replied. "Onii-san knows what he's doing even if he doesn't act like it." "I thought so..." Kyashi raised her hands to the back of her head. "So, why are you out here?"